


Keeping promises

by Skyanaa



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carol and the Skrulls stay on Earth, Carol teaches the Skrulls human things, Carol wasn't in previous movies because she was chilling with Maria, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Found Family, I just wanted to write something with Talos in it, I was writing this tags instead of writing the actual fic, Post-Captain Marvel (2019), Talos's daughter has no canon name so I'm just going to call her Trix, and there isn't even enough of him, look at me writing another fic instead of continuing other ones, while also making fun of Fury, words are difficult sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyanaa/pseuds/Skyanaa
Summary: “They can stay here with us. Can’t they, mom?”, Monica asked with hope in her eyes, and they couldn’t say no.And they did. It took lots of effort on Fury’s part and Talos shape-shifting into Keller again, but they managed to stay. Somehow, SHIELD found a way to locate all the Skrull refugees near Maria’s house and Carol was pretty sure it wasn’t a decision made by someone with an authority to do so, but she didn’t think about it too much. She’s heard one of the neighbors moved away shortly after they came back from Mar-Vell’s lab, and she had her suspicions as to who that was. Poor guy. She felt bad for scaring him the last time she has seen him, but then again, she didn’t have much of a choice back then.





	Keeping promises

“They can stay here with us. Can’t they, mom?”, Monica asked with hope in her eyes, and they couldn’t say no.

And they did. It took lots of effort on Fury’s part and Talos shape-shifting into Keller again, but they managed to stay. Somehow, SHIELD found a way to locate all the Skrull refugees near Maria’s house and Carol was pretty sure it wasn’t a decision made by someone with an authority to do so, but she didn’t think about it too much. She’s heard one of the neighbors moved away shortly after they came back from Mar-Vell’s lab, and she had her suspicions as to who that was. Poor guy. She felt bad for scaring him the last time she has seen him, but then again, she didn’t have much of a choice back then. At least now they had some safe space for the Skrulls to live in. She could only imagine what Nick must have done for this to be possible. It was most likely very illegal, but so were many things they’ve done in the last few days. No matter what Fury had said, he didn’t seem to hesitate to break the law for someone. She appreciated it a lot.

And he definitely loved Goose. Even when she clawed his eye out, which, Carol imagined, must have been quite painful, he still insisted on taking care of her. He didn’t have a big choice, though. The flerken had the Tesseract somewhere in her stomach and nobody knew whether or if she would give it back. So, for the time being, she stayed with Nick, who, having recently been promoted, made sure she had whatever she wanted both in his office and his house. Carol made sure he was treating the cat well by visiting them both now and then and jokingly telling him terrifying facts about Flerkens. At some point, she started noticing weird stares from the other SHIELD agents, but she didn’t care that much. She sent them a couple deadly glares every time she saw it and soon they stopped. She was feeling like they were avoiding her entirely. Well, good for them.

There was a slight shift in Fury’s behavior that caught her attention. While it wasn’t that apparent when they were hanging out alone, or with their friends, she couldn’t help but notice how he acted in his associates’ presence. He seemed to distance himself from them, pretending to be this badass agent, who wasn’t scared of anything and definitely didn’t have a soft side. The man has even made sure that no one will find out about the way he lost his eye. She didn’t say anything, finding this kind of amusing and joking about it with Maria.

The story wasn’t that bad, she thought. After all, Flerkens are a dangerous race of aliens who just happen to look like cats. Or maybe all cats were actually just Flerken? She wasn’t sure. She decided that maybe she should show Talos some cats and see how he reacts. That probably would work.

Being back here made her really happy again. During her time on Hala, she always felt like she was missing something. Now she knew what it was and having it all back felt amazing. She enjoyed living with Maria and Monica again. The two adults were trying to figure out their relationship again, as Carol now remembered most of the things that happened before the crash years ago.

But there were things she still hasn’t completely understood. Maria had told her that they were best friends, yet her memories were saying something the other women clearly omitted. Not sure why, Carol hasn’t mentioned it either. Maybe she just didn’t want it anymore. She respected that. So she decided to ignore this weird feeling in her chest that came back with her memories and move forward. They still were best friends, after all. That would have to be enough.

One of the nicest things about their new situation was hanging around with Talos and his family. Despite how their relationship started, they soon became good friends. She enjoyed talking with Talos’s wife, Soren, who turned to be one of the nicest people she’s ever met.

Their daughter almost instantly became friends with Monica, so the two often hung out, sometimes even inviting Carol to play with them. After ending up playing with a bunch of Skrull children and a very happy Monica one evening, she had to admit that they were insanely good at hide-and-seek. Even the ones that haven’t learned how to shape-shift yet always managed to find a way to be unnoticed by her. She never suggested playing the game again. 

What was a lot of fun, though, was trying to teach the Skrulls about human things...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a short one because I wanted to post it as a sort of prologue instead of making a longer chapter with an introduction. I'm probably going to update it later today with the first actual chapter.


End file.
